movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach
nikkdisneylover8390's movies-spoof of "The Return of Jafar" Cast * Aladdin - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) * Jasmine - Miss Piggy (Muppets) * Genie - Gonzo (Muppets) * Iago - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Abu - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Magic Carpet - The Powerpuff Girls * Sultan - Timon (The Lion King) * Rajah - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Jafar - Mcleach (The Recuers Down Under) * Razoul and his Henchmen - The Ganreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls) * Abis Mal - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Genie Jafar - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) Scenes: * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 1-"Arabian Nights"/The Thieves' Lair * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 2-Tigger Ditches Mcleach/"I'm Looking Out For Me" * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 3-Kermit Feeds the Poor/A Surprise for Kermit * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 4-Tigger's New Leaf/Tigger Makes his Move/Captain Hook Attacks! * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 5-Kermit's Dept/Gonzo's Back/"Nothing in the World" * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 6-Gonzo's Free Life * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 7-Mcleach's Released! * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 8-Kermit the Vizier * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 9-Tod Chased Tigger/Tigger Exposed * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 10-Miss Piggy Looses her Trust/Tigger's Soft Spot * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 11-Reverse Physiology/"Forget About Love" * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 12-Captain Hook Breaks In/Tigger Tries to Help * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 13-Mcleach's Plan * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 14-A Tortured Tigger * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 15-Kermit's Departure * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 16-Gonzo Vs. Mcleach/"You're Only A Second Rate" * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 17-The Ambush! * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 18-The Plan Continues * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 19-Kermit is Framed * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 20-Tigger Set Things Right/The Execution * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 21-Tigger's Wish * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 22-The Final Battle/Mcleach's Death * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 23-One Big Happy Family * Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach Part 24-End Credits Movie Used: Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Muppet Movie (1979) * The Great Muppet Caper (1981) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * Muppet Treasure Island (1996) * Muppets from Space (1999) * The Muppets (2011) * The Muppet Show (1976) * Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001) * Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Peter Pan (1953) * The Black Cauldron (1985) Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels